Switched
by Yamato795
Summary: Sorry about the time it took to update! The guys still have a problem, and what's wrong with the girls? (a little swearing! Bad Matt!)
1. Default Chapter Title

( Okay, this story is going to be kind of insane, but I've always wondered what would happen if something like this were to occur. Have fun, and please review! )

****

Switched 

****

Koushiro Izumi woke up late that morning. He had pressed the snooze button a few too many times, but that didn't matter. It was Saturday after all. He headed over to the closet and pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, then headed out to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. He found a note on the fridge from his parents. They'd headed to the carnival in town to help set it up for later that night. He would have gone too, if he hadn't wanted to go to the digital world so badly.

Shaking his head he yanked open the fridge for a peek at what was inside that he could have then. There were a few pieces of fruit, so he just grabbed an apple and then closed the door again. Slowly, the ex-bearer of Knowledge walked back into his room and went over to his computer. He'd just recently made his computer capable of opening the gate to the Digiworld and he couldn't wait until he could see Tentomon again, but shouldn't he wait for the others? ' _I doubt Tai would, but I'm sure that Matt or Joe would. And besides, I'd need one of the new Digidestined to open the gate with their new D-3's, wouldn't I? _'

For a while now, Izzy had been hoping that his Digivice could open that gate for him, and he wouldn't need one of the new kids to help him, but he'd been too busy to try it. Well, no one else was home, and he had a lot of free time on his hands, why not now? And if it didn't work, he could always call TK.

With a shrug to no one in particular he pulled out the miniature computer and held it up to the strange screen. There was a small humming, and then nothing, just like the last time he'd tried it weeks ago. Izzy was just about to pull the Digivice away from the screen, but then there was a sudden burst of light, and it seemed to explode in his face. He was thrown back on to the bed across the room his head spinning in a daze for the next minute with his eyes closed.

Each breath he took was deep and calming. It wasn't until he shifted that he noticed it, his hair was all the way over his eyes. In fact, it was down to the floor. Koushiro was utterly speechless, but he swiftly ran over to the mirror in the hallway that he passed by every day. What he saw made him scream.

His eyes were the same, and so was the shape of his face, sort of. His hair was bouncy curls that came down to his waist, and his clothes were now tight in unfamiliar places, and loose in other ones. It took a moment for it to sink in, but the fact was, Koushiro Izumi, no matter how unbelievable it seemed, was a girl!

" This can't be happening! It's impossible! " His hands instinctively covered his mouth at the sound of his new voice. He sounded like a cross between Mimi and Sora! He shook his head in disbelief, he knew what he was seeing couldn't be real, it just couldn't ! He then had a sudden urge to change his clothes so that they would fit right, and then he might be able to think right.

* * *

Band practice had been going pretty well for once. Roy and Tony were getting along for once, and Matt had sounded great, like always. The young singer had needed a break though, so he'd gone into the bathroom for a few minutes when it happened. He'd just glanced up into the mirror when this light shattered it.

Blown back, Yamato was caught off guard and slowly began to rise, but something didn't feel right. His legs seemed too curvy when he glanced down at them, and his hair was way down past his shoulders. That's when he saw his chest, and it made him gasp. ' _Oh, god, I'm dreaming, I'm dead, I-I-I-I'm a girl! _'

When he looked down at one of the shards of glass he saw that it was true. He had to admit, he was pretty cute for a girl, but that thought suddenly gave way into panic when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

" Hey, dude, are you okay in there? It's been ten minutes. ", Matt heard Roy ask from the other side. The ex-bearer of Friendship began to feel desperate, he couldn't let the guys in the band see him like this! He didn't know how to explain it to himself, let alone other people! He had to get out of there and fast.

' _Gotta get to Izzy and the others, they'll know what to do. I hope. _', he thought as he looked around the room. Luckily, there was a small window on the back wall. As he was minutes ago he wouldn't have been able to fit, but as a girl he was just the right size. Quickly, he scrambled out and began to run. He had to get to the others!

* * *

" This isn't funny, Kari, and you know it! "

" Sorry, Tai, it's not every day I get to see my brother in a skirt! ", the bearer of Light giggled as she looked her brother over again. It had been minutes ago when the 'transformation' had taken place, and now the ex-Guardian of Courage needed a change of clothes so he wouldn't look so strange. She had to laugh at his large and long brown hair that came to the middle of his back and the amazingly long eyelashes that fluttered when he blinked that Taichi was now sporting.

" As soon as we figure this one out, I'll get you for this. ", the new Tai mumbled pulling on the shoes that his sister had borrowed him. He then headed to the door and pulled on his jacket. " I'm meeting the others at Izzy's. "

" Have fun on your date! ", she cracked as he left.

To be continued:

( Crazy huh? Should I keep going? I know that this make no sense now, but I'll make sure it all comes together in the end, I promise. Thanks for reading and please review! )****


	2. Default Chapter Title

I'd like to thank all the people who have read this story so far, and all the people who have reviewed it too. I'm gonna stop jabbering now and let you get to the story!

****

Switched: Part II 

" Good morning, Patamon, sorry I slept so late but you wouldn't believe the conversation Kari and I were having on the phone last night. ", an unfamiliar voice greeted the small digimon on the couch from behind. Patamon knew he didn't recognize it, but it was something he was sure TK would have said. Besides, the bearer of Hope was the only other person it could be, for his mom was at work.

Suddenly two arms picked him up and brought him to the face of a blonde girl with familiar blue eyes. The creature panicked. " You're not TK! "

" Of course I am, Patamon. Who else could I be? ", the girl with short blonde hair wearing TK's pajamas replied confused. " Is there something wrong pal? "

" If you're TK how come you're a girl? ", the orange little digimon demanded in a firm tone. The person holding him gasped and ran for the bathroom after dropping Patamon back onto the couch. The small protector flew over to the bathroom door and heard the human scream inside. The girl came running out.

" How did this happen? Oh, my God this is impossible! I don't want to have to wear a bra! ", the girl claiming to be TK whined. " And how in the world am I going to explain to Matt that he has a little sister now? Kari is gonna laugh at this for sure! And worse yet, what's Davis gonna say about this? "

" TK is that really you? "; the digimon asked quietly after the bearer of Hope had sat down on the carpet with his head of shoulder length blonde hair in his hands. TK took him into his arms, and Patamon tried not to get too uncomfortable in the strange embrace. Girls didn't hold him much.

" What am I gonna do? ", TK questioned in his higher voice that reminded him of Yolei's. " I don't even know how this happened! "

" Maybe we should go to the others. I'm sure they could help. ", Patamon suggested helpfully. " Come on, I'm sure one of them is home right now! "

" You're right, but first, I'd better get dressed. ", TK nodded as he headed for his mother's bedroom. " Let's go see if mom's outgrown anything useful. "

* * *

" I thought you said you were one of the guys now! You lied to me! ", DemiVeemon shouted at the brunette girl standing before him. It was in fact Davis, but he was now sporting a head of long silky hair that he wore his goggles with and an outfit he'd stolen from his sister. " How come you lied to me? "

" I didn't lie to you, DemiVeemon, I am one of the guys now. Mat and Tai even said so! It's just, well, I'm a girl right now! ", the newest leader of the Digidestined tried to explain to his friend. " Something must've happened. We need to get out of here right away or my parents will find out! "

" Jun, is that you in there, honey? " He heard from outside the door. It was his mother, and Davis quickly stuck DemiVeemon into the purse he'd taken off his sister's bed. The door opened to his sister's room, and his mom poked her head in with a smile. " There you are, sweetheart, we thought you went to see your friends at the mall. Did they cancel on you again, or did you just get back? "

" I was just leaving! ", Davis lied. He couldn't believe his mother thought he was really Jun! What a lucky break! If she hadn't he knew he'd never have lived this down. Pretending to check himself in the mirror, like he'd seen his sister do a hundred times, he then headed for the door. " Gotta go, see ya! "

Once out of the apartment, Davis let out a sigh of relief letting his digital companion out of the purse. " That was a close one! "

" You can't go out looking like that. ", DemiVeemon said suddenly. He then wiggled back down into the handbag and pulled out a small tube. " Here, use this. "

Confused, Davis took it from him and pulled off the cap. His face turned red and angry. " Lipstick! You little creep, I should leave you right here! "

* * *

Izzy's doorbell rang unexpectedly. He ran to get it, smoothing down the skirt of one of his mother's old sundresses. Gulping down a bit of nervousness, he peeked through the peephole to see who it could be. " Is that you, Matt? "

" I think so. ", the blonde girl behind the door replied. " Now open up! "

Izzy quickly opened the door to for his friend and saw how stunning Matt looked. He had long blonde hair that came almost down to his waist and was wearing a blue miniskirt and a white blouse. Sheepishly the former Guardian of Friendship stepped inside trying not to stare at Izzy as he went in. He stifled a giggle. " I guess this means that it's happened to you too, huh, Izz? "

" Ha-ha very funny, but I'm not the only other disaster. I got a call from Tai and he's on his way with Sora. And Joe called too, and he said he'd come by as well, so laugh it off, Matt. ", the shorter guy turned girl implied.

It was about twenty minutes later when Tai and Sora arrived, and that's because they'd stumbled upon Davis and DemiVeemon. Mimi showed up, with a blue haired girl and Yolei in tow. That's when Mimi introduced her new companion as the old reliable Joe. Everyone gasped in shock at him.

Joe was almost a curvy as Matt with slender hips and long legs. His chest was embarrassingly large, and it was apparent that the two bearers of Sincerity had picked out his ensemble of a long black skirt, white sandals, a white button down T-shirt, and his shoulder length blue hair up in a white scrunchie. Joe still had his glasses, but they were in a girlish style that all the popular girls wore.

" I hate this. ", Joe complained in his new voice as they all sat down in the living room. " How could this have happened? I went to bed a boy, I woke up this morning, I even showered as a boy, but after lunch I had to sneak over to Mimi's hotel room without my family seeing me! What's going on? "

" Do you think the digimon emperor is behind this? ", Davis asked, looking up at the girl who was Tai. Tai gave him a shrug as Matt rolled his blue eyes.

" Reality check, Goggle-girl, Ken doesn't have the power to change boys into girls, no one human does anyway. ", the blonde singer remarked. " We have to assume that someone we've never faced before has done this for now. "

" But why haven't any of us changed? ", Yolei demanded pointing to Sora, then Mimi, and then herself. " And why isn't Kari here? "

" That reminds me, where's TK? ", Yamato added.

The door swung open, and a young blonde girl stood there wearing a pair of short shorts, a tight green T-shirt, and a pair of yellow sneakers. She had blue eyes that Matt recognized instantly, and it seemed to be the other way around as well. The girl ran forward and threw her arms around the girl that was Matt. " Matt! "

" TK?! ", the ex-bearer of Friendship wheezed through the squeeze he was receiving. His tone was full of shock and confusion. He didn't get a reply, and he didn't need one, for he got a good look at the Patamon at the top of the other blonde's head. It was just then that Izzy got off the phone.

" Get this guys…. I-I-I mean girls, I just found out that Cody is still a boy. Whatever happened to the rest of us, it didn't affect him. ", the former bearer of Knowledge informed them, his girlish voice serious. " That means that whatever happened to us hasn't done anything to him. But the thing is, this disaster started when I tried to open the gate with my old digivice, so it has something to do with the Digital world. And that this whole mess is my fault. "

" Izzy, you didn't know this would happen, and you couldn't control it. We all wish that all of the digivices could open the gate. ", Sora soothed the computer whiz. " Right now we need to figure out what to do with you… girls. "

" I know. We need to give you new girls a MAJOR makeover! Who did your makeup? This is almost heartbreaking! ", Mimi exclaimed sounding disgusted. " So before we go anywhere, we have to fix you girls up. Sora, go grab my purse. "

" God, I knew we were gonna die. ", TK murmured looking at Matt. 

To be continued:

( I know this is a silly place to leave it off, but don't you think putting makeup on a guy, even if he recently turned into a girl is kinda freaky for them? Please review! )


	3. Default Chapter Title

( I'm getting more reviews for this story than most of them combined! And I have to say this story is insane. I'm getting reviews that ask why this is happening to the guys not the girls, I got an e-mail that told me that the girls should change, heck, I got one that said that they thought Cody was behind it all. Boy, if you people only knew…. )

****

Switched part III

After having to tie up Matt, wrestle with Tai, pin Davis to the floor, corner TK, and beg Joe, Mimi finally finished with her share of the boys. It only took a minute or two for Sora to do Izzy, and she didn't have to argue with him.

" You just _let_ her put that junk on you? ", Tai gasped while the original girls called Kari and Cody so that they would come to the Digiworld too. His hands were on his hips, and his long brown hair had been pulled into a high ponytail.

Izzy shrugged. " If we're going to blend in we have to look like everyone else, Tai. If we stand out too much people will notice, and this is embarrassing enough. "

" I can agree with that. On he way here I had at least three guys ask me for my phone number. I can't live like this. ", Matt implied, distress in his large blue eyes. Mimi had curled his hair and pulled back the sides with two blue barrettes that were shaped like butterflies. " We have to find a way to make us ourselves again, or the guys in my band will never forgive me! "

" Don't worry, Matt, they'll probably forgive you if you went out on a date with them. ", TK giggled, covering his mouth with his hands. The ex-bearer of Sincerity had pulled his hair into a bun on the back of his head piercing it with those hairpieces that looked to the guys like chopsticks. " Or maybe you could kiss them. "

" If you weren't related to me I'd kill you for that. ", Matt hissed.

" Okay, it's time to go. ", the new Joe declared after he let Cody and Kari in. " Pull out the D-3's, get the digimon ready, and let's get going! "

" This is the first time I've ever seen you willing to go to the digital world, Joe. ", Sora implied as the newer Digidestined got ready.

" I don't want to have to wear a skirt forever! ", the ex-Guardian of Reliability remarked as Izzy got the computer ready. Yolei stepped forward.

" Digi-port open! ", she cried forcefully. And then they were gone.

* * *

" Okay, now where did we end up, Yolei? ", Davis asked in his new high-pitched voice as they looked around. The walls that surrounded the large group were stone, and it was dark enough that everyone had to squint. 

" I thought Izzy set the D-3's coordinates. ", she remarked glaring at the red haired girl next to her who was the ex-bearer of Knowledge.

" I thought you did. ", Koushiro gulped nervously.

" Welcome to my lair, Digidestined. Now you will pay for what you have done to me! ", an angry female voice hissed from the shadows. The chosen children whipped around trying to find it's source, but no one saw anything.

" What are you talking about? ", Cody demanded. " Who are you? "

" I, foolish child, am the Digimon Emperor. ", the girl with raven hair that stepped forward declared. She was wearing what Ken had always worn when he fought them, and there was even a Wormmon at his ankle, but it was still a girl.

Davis burst out laughing, and Tai, TK, Matt, Joe, and Izzy al followed soon after. Yolei was glaring at the new bearer of Friendship and Courage until he finally said between laughs, " It happened to him too! That's Ken! "

All of the Digidestined were soon laughing, holding their side and wiping tears from their eyes. The emperor was watching them with building fury until he finally cracked his whip at their feet, and it signaled a swarm of Monochromon to surround the group of chosen children. He clenched an angry fit.

" You will tell me how to reverse what you have done to me, or I will kill you all right here and right now. ", Ken threatened through clenched teeth.

To be continued:

( mwahahahahahahahaha! I'm finally done with the third part! Isn't it cool? Review this and give me your theories for what's gonna happen next, cause I need some ideas! I'll even give you credit if you leave your name and e-mail address! )


	4. Problems

( Okay, I know this is sudden since I just put the last part up, but I have to say that Animegirl02 guessed it right already

( Okay, I know this is sudden since I just put the last part up, but I have to say that Animegirl02 guessed it right already. I won't say what about, but I will say thank you to all the people who think this is funny. And can you imagine guys coming up to Matt when he's a girl and asking him for his phone number? Hehehehe, I couldn't resist! Sorry for the swearing! )

****

Switched Part IV

" Tell me how to change back into my normal self and I may let you live. ", Ken went on pacing with his whip tapping his gloved hand. " If you don't I will tell my slaves to kill you one by one until one of you tells me what I need to do! "

" But we don't know! It happened to us too! ", TK yelled stubbornly, gesturing to the girls that used to be guys. " You may not recognize all of us, but I'm sure Davis's goggles will tell you that that is really him under that ugly skirt! "

" Hey, mines better than your tacky shorts! ", the goggle wearing girl snapped defensively, his arms crossed over his chest. Veemon shook his head letting out a sigh. Where did that boy come up with his comebacks?

" You're lying. There has always seemed to be more of you pesky children every time I turn my back for a minute! ", the Digimon Emperor said after a moment. " Now tell me how you changed me, or I will destroy you all! "

" But if you destroy all of us there will be no one left to tell you what happened. ", Kari pointed out reasonably, with Gatomon on her shoulder.

That just made Ken laugh. " Like I said, I will just kill you one by one until you give up the secret. There is no escape from my fortress, so even if any of your companions were to armor-Digievolve it would not save you. Now let's see, who shall I destroy first. Hmm, I never did like that one computer geek. Which one of that is supposedly you? Oh, well, how about you? "

He was pointing at Koushiro, and that was who he had wanted in the first place. Izzy stood ready, even when the evil young man (now a girl) yelled his orders to the Monochromon. There was a brief silence, and none of the creatures moved. Ken furiously turned at his servants and screamed. " What are you doing? I told you to attack you stupid beasts! Kill that red headed girl _now_! "

But yet again, the creatures didn't move. They stood there as if in a trance, even when Tai walked over to one and nudged it with his foot. He then took out the lipstick that Mimi had used on most of them and started to doodle on the Monochromon's side. Kari couldn't help but take a picture.

The emperor used his whip to knock the tube of pink from the brunette's hand and then he cracked the whip at Kari's feet. " This is not a game! I want to know how to change back right now or I'll find another way to destroy you! "

" Ken, if we knew how to change back, don't you think we would? ", Joe implied sensibly. " And how can you destroy us, your servants obviously won't listen to you anymore. Maybe it's because you're a girl and they only know your voice as a boy. It's a possibility, but what do I know about how you control them? "

" They are under my control no mater what form I am in! ", Ken shrieked, and it was so high pitched that it made TK and Davis laugh.

" I really hope you can believe us this once when we say that we're not the ones behind this, Ken. ", Cody implied, sounding calm and reasonable. Ken shot him a glare, noticing then that the youngest Digidestined was the only male among the group before him. The bearer of Knowledge and Reliability couldn't help but be a little nervous under his gaze. " Besides, I'm sure if we work together we can find a way to change all of you back and then we can go our separate ways for once. "

" Are you insane, Cody? His digimon can't attack us, and he's defenseless! We can't just let him walk off after we fix all of this! ", Yolei remarked clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. " This may be our only chance. "

" But Ken may have the resources we need to change them back! ", Kari pointed out from behind her. " I mean, we can't leave TK and my brother like this! It just isn't right! And what about Matt, Izzy, and Joe? Even Davis? "

" You're right. ", Tai agreed. " Ken, we need to work together. "

" I am not working with some punk kids that aren't worth their weight in anything! Are you insane? You can all just go back to the real world if you're worried about being girls and I'll find my own cure! ", the Digimon emperor snapped viciously. " Or maybe I'll just destroy you like I've wanted to- "

" You know what, Ken, just shut up. ", Matt implied, annoyed with his arms crossed over his chest, which he now found uncomfortable. This was getting hard to get used to, and the skirt he was wearing kept itching him legs, not to mention the pantyhose Mimi had forced him into kept falling down. His blue eyes were ice.

" Who do you think you are, Blondie? ", Ken screamed.

" At this moment in time, a girl who kick your _@$$!_ ", Matt shouted.

" Hey you can't say that, Matt! ", Mimi cried.

" Yeah, this story's rated PG! ", Sora yelled.

" But I could kick his @$$! ", the blonde girl (actually a guy but what can you do?) pouted, clenching his fists and glaring at them. " Oh, just because he's the Digimon Emperor you think he's got some magic powers or something? I kicked Tai's @$$ all over File Island and Server no problem. I bet I could kick his @$$ no problem! And if you tow don't believe me, then you'll be next, got that? "

" Oh boy, chick fight! ", Davis grinned at Tai, who snickered.

" This is all giving me a headache. ", Cody moaned. 

" And I thought I was arrogant. ", Ken murmured to himself. 

" Look, this isn't getting us anywhere, we need to look through your lab, Ken. Maybe you have something there that we can use to figure out what's cause this all of a sudden. ", Izzy remarked, rubbing the bridge of his nose with tense fingers. Cody wasn't the only one with a headache right then. " How about this: If you were wearing panties yesterday, go search the lab. Fair enough? "

Sora rolled her eyes as she, Mimi, Yolei, and Kari headed out of the room, past the Monochromon that hadn't moved since they'd been positioned there. All of the girls that had been guys the night before instantly relaxed. Joe gave Koushiro a high five. " Nice one, Izzy! A good plan, and a good way to get rid of them. "

" How can they wear bras all the time! The straps hurt my shoulders, _and_ the under-wire is driving me nuts! ", TK complained not seeing Cody trying to stifle his laugh behind him. " I can't take it anymore! They're annoying!!!!! "

" At least Mimi didn't have to explain having your period. ", Joe grumbled.

" That time of the month, huh, Joe? ", Matt sneered.

" Hey, Cody, ever wonder why you're the only one that wasn't turned into a girl? ", Izzy asked the boy, surprising him with the attention now being focused on him all of a sudden. " I mean, even the Digimon Emperor got switched! "

" Maybe it's because he's the one that looks most like a girl? ", Tai suggested with a small shrug of his now feminine shoulders, grinning evilly.

" No. ", Matt laughed. " That's _KEN._ "

" All right, now you're dead! ", the Emperor shouted angrily.

" Bring it on, girlfriend! ", the blonde shot back. 

But before either of them could leap at the other the door to the room of the Digimon Emperor's fortress opened, but no one stepped in. They all froze, except for Cody, who was glaring angrily at Tai, and waited. Then a deep voice that seemed familiar but not quite right said something hushed. " Guys, we have a problem. "

To be continued:

Now, I would just like to say 'I love you' to all those kind 96 people so far who have reviewed Switched, and that I love all the people who have read it as well. I am in your debt for this is my most reviewed story! Thank you! And I'd like to apologize fir how long it's been since I wrote in this. Hope this is as well received as it was before!


End file.
